Many devices rely on user compliance or require a user to appropriately choose when certain actions and/or processes take place. However, many problems may result from a lack of user compliance, user tampering, lack of auditability, lack of accountability, a system being activated at the wrong time, and/or a system being activating at for a task that is not otherwise documented. This lack in accuracy and/or compliance presents issues in situations that require high reliability, accurate documentation, and/or are high risk situations. For examples, in supply chains an employee must scan a perishable product into an inventory system. If the perishable product is not scanned into the system, the inventory may be compromised and the product might disappear or expire prior to use for many reasons. Alternatively, if the perishable product is not scanned at the right time, the expiration date of the perishable product may not be properly accounted for especially if it is a pharmaceutical. In another example, such as in healthcare settings, some factors for preventing infection and hospital penalties are based on the user's entry to a system and the time to intervention from their entry. However, many times the acute nature of a subject's condition leads caregivers to give a low prioritization to documentation and other long term or macro benefiting actions given the need to take care of the subject immediately. Due to this and other factors, the time of entry into a hospital might not be documented at all, done late, or done retroactively by guessing at the time hours to months after the fact. However, without complete and/or accurate documentation, critical quality, life-saving interventions, and/or payment processes may not be possible to implement properly.